Taking the Initiative
by Dawn Stone Slifer
Summary: Shizuo had never been one to take the initiative. Maybe she would be the one to change that? Shizuo/OC


_**Hey, guys, Dawn Stone Slifer here, with another Durarara! X OC fic. I dedicate this fic to Evime, since this whole fic was born when she asked about how to write smut, and I gave her a serious answer instead of the joke one she was expecting. Yeah...sorry about that...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Shizuo had never been one to take the initiative.

He was scared, scared of hurting her. She'd seen what he was capable of; she'd been around when he'd lifted vending machines, stop-signs, cars. And yet still, she wasn't wary of him. She didn't let that come between their relationship.

But he had never, in his entire year of dating her, openly taken the initiative. He was afraid of being too blunt, too forceful. Kyoko was a difficult girl to work out, and he didn't want to screw things up by pushing things too far and hurting her.

She always kissed him before he kissed back. She would always be the one to take it further. He resigned himself, letting her take the lead out of fear that he'd break her.

They'd never had sex. The furthest they'd ever gone was a rather hot make-out session. He'd always stop her before it got to that point; a simple call of her name being enough to make her pause.

Of course, that didn't mean he didn't _think _about it. His girlfriend was, at least in his eyes, perfect, and his brain had often thought up scenarios that had made his face heat up and his spine tingle.

But he'd never act on them. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. He knew he'd hurt her.

So, when she'd said those words to him as they sat together on the couch, Kyoko's body nestled against his as they watched TV, his mind had been thrown into a frenzy.

I mean, how was he supposed to react when his girlfriend had looked at him and said in the most worn out voice, "I really want you to eat me out."

He cleared his throat, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, before murmuring, "okay, babe."

"I mean it, Shizuo. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. And I decided that I really want it to happen."

He ignored her at that point, choosing to glue his eyes to the TV. He could feel his body growing warmer at just the mention of such a thing.

"Shizuo, listen," she sighed, grabbing the remote and switching off the TV, "I understand your fears. Trust me, I do. But you've got to at least...see where I'm coming from here. Try to. Please?"

He turned his attention back to her, watching her quietly as she inhaled deeply.

"I get it. You're scared of hurting me. You're frightened that, if we go too far, you won't be able to control yourself and you'll end up hurting me. But...Shizuo, if we don't take the opportunity to push the boundaries a little, then we'll never cross this hurdle..."

She leaned down, pressing her forehead against his own.

"Shizuo...I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," he answered immediately, not even having to think about it.

"Then let's try. I don't mind taking the lead, but let's...just try, okay? And if you want or need to stop at any time, you can. I won't be offended."

He couldn't say no to her. Her voice, the way she pressed herself against him, honestly made him boiling hot.

"...No sex?"

She smiled as he murmured those words, before pulling her face back from his, cradling his cheeks in her hands.

"Not until you're ready."

He sent her a small smile, before placing his hands on her waist gently. She leaned down, her lips brushing against his slightly, before trailing down his jaw and to his neck. He twitched a little, exhaling in a shaky breath as she pressed her lips against his smooth skin again and again.

His breath hitched when he felt her latch onto a piece of skin on his neck, sucking gently. His hands tightened their grip on her waist ever so slightly, and she pulled away, letting out a breathless chuckle.

"You're doing so well, Shizuo," she praised, nuzzling against his neck gently, before moving back to his face.

"Kiss me," she whispered, leaning down until their noses touched. He could feel his hands moving up her body, to settle in her hair. And then he pulled her in, his lips pressing against hers with the lightest touch he could muster.

She got into it pretty quickly. Her lips began to move against his, and she wasted no time in climbing into his lap, pressing herself flush against him as her eyes slid shut. He pulled away slightly, their lips parting as he tried to regain his lost breath.

She let out a small breathless laugh, before nuzzling her forehead against his own.

"You're such a good kisser," she murmured, and he let out a shaky chuckle of his own, before bringing his lips back to hers, no longer needing any coaxing from her.

He soon found himself standing, lifting her up in his arms and causing her to let out a small squeak of surprise against him.

Well, if they were going to do this, might as well do it in the bedroom.

He carried her through the house, only breaking his lip lock on her to breathe. Everything was still gentle, much to his relief, although he wasn't sure how far things could go without him struggling to control himself.

Kissing was one thing. Going further - well, that was unknown territory.

But she trusted him. And even if he didn't trust himself fully, just knowing that she did filled him with the confidence to try.

He opened the door to the bedroom, walking over to the bed and placing her down on it gently. He pulled away slightly, watching her as she stared up at him, her cheeks flushed a light pink and her chest heaving with her laboured breathing.

"Shizuo..." she whispered, and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

_Holy fuck. _

The air in the room suddenly feeling too hot for his liking, he pulled off his bow tie, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it hang as he climbed onto the bed.

Kyoko wasted no time in meeting him, her hands trailing up his chest as she pressed her lips against his once again. He let out a small grunt, his lips caressing hers as he held her waist again, her body pressed flush against his.

Their lips parted, and she let out a small pant, her eyes half-lidded as she tried to press herself harder against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers. Their noses bumped, and she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her. Shizuo felt himself smile, and a soft chuckle left his lips, too.

Their lips met once again, only this time, a little harder. They no longer broke away for air, instead letting their lips caress each others in a long, passionate embrace.

Kyoko's hand trailed from his neck to his chest, tracing over the faint scars left by his previous adventures. Her fingertips grazed his nipples slightly, and his breath hitched. Pulling away, Shizuo let out a grunt, watching her silently as she moved away, leaning down on her elbows as she met his gaze.

"It's getting a little hot in here. I think I should take these off. What do you think?" she asked, fingering her shirt between her thumb and index finger. He let out a small hum of agreement, a smile settling on his lips.

"Do you want me to take them off? Or would you rather take care of it?"

Shizuo felt himself practically throb as she murmured out those words, and he leaned over her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll take them off. I need to get some practice, right?"

With a smile, she nodded, pressing a kiss against his lips, before laying her head down on the bed.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Shizuo leaned down, placing his lips against her neck as he trailed his hands down her sides, feeling her curves and bumps carefully.

He tugged at the hem of her shirt questionably, before beginning to lift the fabric up, revealing to him the smooth skin of her stomach. She exhaled deeply, her eyes sliding shut and a content smile settling on her features as he lifted her shirt higher, over her bra-clad breasts, before leaving it pooling around her collar. Taking the hint, she leaned upwards, removing it fully.

She slid back down to a laying position, cracking open an eye to watch Shizuo's next move. He was staring at her - her breasts, which wasn't surprising, but also her bare waist and stomach - and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as his fingers touched her bare skin.

She was so soft, and so smooth, Shizuo realised as he began to explore, gentle touches against her heated skin being all he could manage. He keep glancing at her breasts, and although he wanted to reach out and touch them too, he was content with just exploring the already bare skin, for now.

She let out a breathless sigh as she felt him press a kiss against her navel, her stomach dipping slightly at the contact. She heard him chuckle slightly - the sound hot and sultry in her ears - before kissing a trail along her body, stopping at the hem of her pants.

She opened her eyes, watching him quietly as he made his way back up her body, pausing for a moment, before placing a kiss against the visible skin of her right breast. She inhaled shakily, slowly slipping her bra-straps down her shoulders and reaching behind her to un-clip herself. Not needing any more confirmation than that, Shizuo pulled the article of clothing from her body.

He stared at her chest, absent-mindedly licking his lips as he leaned closer.

"It...It's okay if I...?"

"It's fine, Shizuo. Do whatever you want to," she replied softly, her arms moving to touch his face gently. He offered her a small, sincere smile, before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her right breast. He slowly began to trail down, his lips pressing against her nipple slowly, which caused her to let out a small hum of appreciation.

He switched to her other breast, and her breath hitched as she felt Shizuo place his lips around her nipple and suck. He tugged at the quickly hardening skin with his teeth, and she jolted a little, her breath coming out in a loud exhale.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling away from her breasts as he watched her face.

"Y-Yeah...just...easy with the biting, okay?" she purred, "it's not you, it's just...they're pretty sensitive, so..."

"...Okay. Got it."

Well, he wasn't expecting to get it right on his first try. But, it was an experience, nonetheless. He'd have to learn the ins and outs of her body. And he had plenty of time.

He placed a small kiss against the hardened peak of her nipple, before moving lower, trailing kisses down her body until he once again reached her pants. He glanced up, watching her face for her reaction. When he saw her nod slightly, a little hum of impatience rolling off her tongue, he moved his hands down, tugging at her pants lightly.

She lifted her hips a little, allowing Shizuo to slide the material off of her body. He tugged the fabric away from her, choosing to throw it into an unknown corner of the room.

His eyes were on her legs now, and he drank in the sight of her bare skin.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and he glanced up as he heard her laughter.

"It's been a while since I've heard you say that, Shizuo," she smirked, her eyes opening as she sent him a mischievous smile.

"I didn't realise I needed to say it. I thought you already knew," he admitted, trailing his fingers down her thighs, causing her breath to falter slightly.

"Of course I know," she joked, her grin growing when he chuckled.

"You're an amazing woman, Kyoko."

Her cheeks were growing warmer with every word he said, and she turned her head away, muttering out a quiet, "shut up." He chuckled once again, before leaning down and placing a kiss against her left kneecap.

She leaned back, her eyes sliding shut once again as Shizuo began to kiss down her leg, his eyes assessing every twitch her body made. His lips trailed back up once they reached her ankle, and Kyoko felt the breath hitch in her throat as she felt him travel higher, kissing a path along her inner thigh.

He wasn't going to lie, his pants were beginning to become extremely tight on him. He idly pondered about removing them, but decided against it; having his erection free and on show would only give Kyoko more things to work with. He didn't want her to overpower him. He wasn't going to lose control. He _wasn't. _

Playing it safe was the best option. He'd deal with his problems later.

"...Kyoko. I can take these off, right?" he asked quietly, motioning to her panties. She nodded, not even opening her eyes to see what he meant; she knew by where he was placing his lips.

Accepting her decision, Shizuo gripped at the lacy hem of her panties, before slowly dragging them down her thighs, her legs, and finally, pulling them from her body and throwing them onto the floor.

His mouth suddenly felt very dry as he gazed at her now naked body. His eyes trailed from her breasts, to her stomach, and finally to her now exposed lower body.

He couldn't help himself.

Kyoko let out a gasp as her legs were pushed at slightly, and she felt Shizuo's breath against her inner thigh.

"S-Shizuo," she stuttered, propping herself up on her elbows as she opened her eyes to watch him.

"You wanted me to do this, right?" he asked, his voice low and husky, "you wanted me to...eat you out?"

"Well...yeah," she answered quietly, her face lighting up in a vivid blush. It sounded so bad when he said it...like they were doing something incredibly dirty...although, she guessed they were, kind of, at least a little-

Her eyes widened as she felt Shizuo's fingers against her lower lips, gently caressing her. Her head fell back, and the breath left her body in a sharp exhale.

His fingers moved away instantly, and he hovered over her, his face watching hers in shock and worry.

"Are you okay? Oh shit, _I'm sorry!_"

Kyoko had never heard him sound so startled, so unhappy with himself. Lifting herself up a little, she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"I'm fine, Shizuo. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me! If it didn't hurt, then why did you jolt like that?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Because it felt _good, _you moron," she sighed, smiling slightly as she nuzzled his nose with her own. That smile faltered however, when she felt the man above her shaking. Pulling away from him slightly, her eyes softened when he hid his face in his hands, inhaling with shaky breath.

"Thank God...I thought I'd hurt you..."

"It's okay. You didn't..." she whispered back, moving her hands into his hair and running her fingers through it gently. His shuddering movements stilled slightly, and he looked up, watching her quietly.

"...Kiss me?"

The question caught him off guard, and he stared at her for a few moments, before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips against her own.

She slid back down on the bed, her eyes sliding shut as Shizuo continued to kiss her. His hand hesitantly moved down over her stomach, to settle itself between her legs once again.

"You'll tell me if it hurts, right?" he murmured against her lips, and she nodded, watching through half-lidded eyes as he moved down her body.

He pressed his nose against her inner thigh, his face incredibly close to her core. She gulped, her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest.

And then she felt it; a small, wet sensation against her folds. She jolted, her fingers grabbing the bed covers beneath her and tugging at them. Shizuo paused, watching her body as it moved due to his actions, before leaning down and running his tongue along her again.

"Mm~" she hummed out, biting her lip slightly. Her knuckles were turning white from how hard she was gripping at the covers, and she felt Shizuo pry one open, intertwining his fingers with her own.

"Shizu-oh!" her voice trailed into a squeak as Shizuo trailed his tongue up her slowly, running his muscle along her little bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked upwards, and she threw her head back. Her legs twitched terribly, and Shizuo couldn't help but groan as he watched her writhe in pleasure.

He was doing this. He was making her feel this way.

Well, if he ever needed an ego-boost, this was the perfect way to achieve one.

With a new confidence, he used his spare hand to part her lips slightly, before delving deeper with his tongue, causing her to call out his name in an airy moan.

She was beautiful, he found himself thinking over and over and he pleasured her. Sure, she was beautiful normally. But seeing her like this; her body covered in a thin layer of sweat, trembling and throbbing for him, her back arched slightly, thrusting up her breasts...this was a different kind of beautiful.

He found himself delving deeper as time passed; he was quickly becoming addicted to those soft moans she made, and he found himself wanting to hear them more often, only louder, harder.

So when he decided to push his tongue inside her, her mind went blank. She gripped at the young man's blonde hair and tugged hard, dragging a shuddery moan from him.

"_Fuck~" _she gasped, "_Shizuo..."_

She was close. He could feel the way her walls twitched and throbbed around him. All she needed was that one extra push...

Kyoko let out a loud cry as Shizuo thrust his tongue inside of her, his hand moving up to rub circles against that bundles of nerves. Her body jerked, and she threw her hand over her mouth, muffling her cries of pure pleasure as she felt the coil in the pit of her stomach unravelling.

She came, and she came hard, screaming out Shizuo's name as she gripped at his hair again and tugged, causing him to moan loudly.

His tongue continued to lick at her softly eve after her orgasm had ended, and she found herself twitching as the pleasure became too much.

"S-Shizu...s-stop..."

Shizuo's head snapped up at her words, and he moved over her once again, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head, pulling at his hair gently and bringing his face down to meet hers.

"No. It felt really good...for a beginner, you really know how to work that tongue of yours..."

Shizuo felt his cheeks growing hot, and he looked away, mumbling under his breath.

"...Shizuo?"

"Hm?"

He glanced her way, watching as a tired smile settled on her face.

"I love you."

He couldn't stop the smile from lighting up his face, and he pressed his nose against hers, looking into her eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**Well that was something. I might go over and review this another time; I feel like the ending was pretty rushed, so I might change it. **_

_**Also, expect some Shizuo angst soon. I feel horrible, and writing angst for everyone's favourite bartender just...I dunno. **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~Dawn Stone Slifer~**_


End file.
